


Don't ever doubt me...

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Adam is a Good Friend, Confused Robert, Love, Loving Robert, M/M, Upset Aaron, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron thinks that Robert doesn't love him anymore because he doesn't say it at all. Adam tells him to talk to Robert but he doesn't want to seem needy. When he gets home he sees a bunch of notes each saying different things which lead him to Robert...





	Don't ever doubt me...

**Author's Note:**

> So my boyfriend did this for me and I had to make into a story for our boys even though he will be upset our boys come first x  
> Sorry babe x

"Oi! Dingle!" Adam threw a pencil at Aaron who's was completely out of it for some reason. Even when the pencil hit him he didn't look up. "Robert you're here thank god!" Aaron looked up at that but there wasn't anyone there!

Adam started laughing "oh haha (!) you're so funny idiot!" Adam threw the baseball at Adam who caught it. "What has gotten into you mate? You seem dead to the world everything ok at home?"

"Sorry Ads! It's just Robert you know.." "what the hell has he done now? God I'm gonna kill him!" "No! It's just he doesn't say he loves me anymore. You know? Before he would kiss me and tell me how much he loved me! He said I was his whole life and now I feel nothing like he doesn't want me!" Aaron started crying. Adam rushed over and took his best mate in his arms "Noo. Aaron don't cry! It's ok. Look I'm sure he does love you. Why don't you talk to him?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders "no point! He's gonna think I'm needy and leave me for good and I can't cope Ad if he left me! God I just couldn't do it!" Aaron broke down and Adam took his best mate in his arms rocking him.

"Shit!" Robert thought to himself he was coming to see if Aaron wanted dinner when he heard him talk to Adam. "What an idiot! How can I make my Aaron think that?!" Robert was having a rant in his head to himself but decided to go to the pub. He wanted to show how much he loved Aaron.

Aaron and Adam left and Aaron got to the back of the pub. He decided he was gonna tell Robert how he felt. He decided to eat first. When he made his sandwich he saw a card on the table he picked it up and read it.

"Your beautiful smile. Follow me for more. X" Aaron saw loads of notes so he decided to follow them seeing where they lead.

Each note said something different.  
"Your beautiful body."   
"Your caring nature."  
"Your heart."  
"Your love for you sister."  
"You blue eyes"  
"Your loving"  
"Your fighting instinct"  
"Your strong ness"  
"Your beautiful lips"  
"Your big arms"

When he got to his bedroom he picked up his last note:  
"Your love for me and the way you gave me another chance. Making me feel safe and so much more. You're my one true love. My beautiful baby boy. The love of my life. My perfect beautiful handsome precious Aaron. I love you baby."

Aaron walked into see Robert stood in the middle naked! With a bunch of flowers and presents.

He went up to him and bit his lip. Robert pulled it away. "Oh my baby Aaron! Don't you ever doubt how much I love you. Or what you mean to me. Do you understand? You're everything ok my baby?" 

Aaron nodded and Robert wiped away his tears before kissing his cheek and forehead. He took Aaron in his arms and ran his hand up and down his back.

Aaron buried his face in his neck. "Sorry.." he whispered. Robert pulled back. "Don't you ever apologise! I know what I did in the past. But it's the past now I'm here for you always don't ever forget it."

Aaron smiled and kissed Robert throwing the flowers on the bed and pinning Robert agaisnt the wall. As the kiss grew deeper and Robert bit Aaron's collarbone. Aaron loved how lucky he was.

He placed Robert on the bed to show him. His Robert.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
